kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Elf
thumb Elves are one of the races of the little folk. Though not all elves are little. Background They are a shy and secretive people, usually avoiding humans. Some dwell underground harvesting gems and some have small kingdoms, be it a civilized province, or an enchanted dark wood. Elves can be divided into two broad groups, black elves and white elves. While these divisions are generally true, there has been much inter-marriage among the elves of Daventry. As a result many elves live both above and below the ground, and cannot be fitted into easy categories. In fact, in the Dark Forest of Serenia there is a large settlement of "Gray Elves". Another group is the dark elves it is unclear where they fit on the spectrum, but appear to be as evil as the black elves. Elves are generally of human form, pale in color, of slim build with pointed ears. While considered "little people," some elves can be as tall as humans, and they have even been known to marry with them. Most, though, are short, ranging in height from two and a half feet to four feet tall. Elves have their own kings, laws, and customs, but do not live together in towns and cities. Some of the rare and tall sylvan elves are known to have built large houses where they live and practice magic. In general, elves are friendly but do prefer to stay out of sight of humans. Because of their low visibility, they are considered more mischievous than they really are--the thought being something like "if they don't have something to hide, why don't they show themselves more?"The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 461, 462Narrator (KQ1AGI):Wandering on the banks of the lake, you see a cute little elf., The elf, impressed by your friendliness, gives you a magic ring. "Kind person, know that once, only once." he says and then disappears. Although secretive, some Elves are happy when humans don't fear them, and in some cases, are eager to offer magic gifts to them.Elf (KQ1SCI): "I've had my eye on ye, Sir Graham. Methinks you might enjoy this little trinket. For a wee bit o' time, it has the power power to make ye invisible.", "May it give ye as much entertainment as ye has given me this day!" Many of the inhabitants in Daventry, do not share much love for the little people--short elves, dwarfs, gnomes and leprechauns.KQC2E, pg 15,16 Types of elves Note: Those elves who are properly members of the 'Little Folk' are apparently called 'short elves'. But this can cover a number of the subgroups including white, dark and gray elves as well. *white elves *dark elves *black elves *gray elves *sylvan elves *half-elvesthe concept of human and elf coupling is mentioned but the term half-elf is not specifically named Behind the scenes The elf in KQ1SCI is known as the 'Elf' ('ELF'), likewise the elf in KQ5 is known as the 'Elf' in the game's credits. Elf (unofficial) Elves appear in the unofficial games, see Elf (unofficial). References Category:Elves category:KQ1 category:KQ5 category:The Floating Castle Category:King's Questions Category:Immortals